


Half-Forgotten/Best-Remembered

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Sleep, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave dreams of another's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Forgotten/Best-Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the wonderful [](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/)**aprilkat** as a thank you for her very sweet Valentine's Day gift. (Thank you, Aprilkat! ^_^) She's one of only two people I can think of that I'd write Elijah for. Well, as much as this counts as writing Elijah, I suppose. *G*
> 
> Implied Faramir/Frodo.

In the wee smalls -- darkness a pressing blindfold, mind enwrapped by fog -- fact and fiction blurs, edges turn to planes, leaving Dave awash in half-remembered sights never seen, fitted in half-felt skin never touched.

In half-dreams he has another's name, another's life; lies with a lover not owned, yet the body beneath lacks only tasted clove, stinging scented cologne.

Again he wakes, starting, heart in mouth, faint betrayal tang tingling, mingling with tobacco taste never savoured.

But wee smalls grow long; morning light made over. Familiar calluses erase half-forgotten worlds, settling sighs, flushing skin recall Dave to wide blues, best-remembered.


End file.
